


On the Hillside

by FalconInFlight35



Series: Travels Throughout Galar [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconInFlight35/pseuds/FalconInFlight35
Summary: Every journey has a beginning; the only question is who will be by your side for it. The answer can be as obvious as them falling right into your arms.
Series: Travels Throughout Galar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954741
Kudos: 7





	On the Hillside

" _ **BRRING BRRING BRR-"**_

Blake's hand slammed down on the ringing abomination screaming out next to him. He groaned. Why in the world did he set an alarm? On a **weekend** of all days? Why must his past self punish him so?!

He groaned again and forced himself to sit up, rubbing away at the crustiness in his eyes. He wanted to fall back into bed and return to his lovely dreams of frolicking Wooloo oh-so-badly, but it seemed his body was committed to staying awake now. He looked around before his eyes landed on the calendar that sat above his desk. What day was it today? Saturday, right? Looking at the date, there were three words written underneath it

" _Meeting Leon today!"_

Like a punch to the head, now it all made sense, causing him to bolt up from his bed. Right, Blake was finally meeting Leon for the very first time today! Hop had been constantly talking Blake's ear off about it all day yesterday, especially given how the elder brother barely had time to visit due to his duties as the champion of Galar. And the times he DID visit, Blake wasn't around to catch him, much to both his and Hop's dismay. Now it seemed the day had finally come. With nothing planned for today, he was finally ready.

Blake smiled. It came as a surprise the first time Hop told him about his relation to the champion and that enthusiasm hardly waned, even after all these years. He chuckled at the thought of Hop tripping over his own feet running down to the station to see him again. With the last remnants of sleep slipping away from his body, he got out of bed and started getting ready for his inevitable meeting with the champion.

* * *

Blake's phone vibrated next to him, notifying him of a new message. Setting down his bowl of cereal, he picked it up to see a message from Hop:

" _hey! u awake yet?"_

" _no...im still in the middle of this crazy dream. some guy is even texting me right now"_

" _Haha very funny. ur texting me right now so you're obviously awake"_

" _lol wonderful skills of deduction there Hop"_

" _> :("_

Blake laughed. These kinds of chats happened all the time between the two friends and this morning was definitely no different.

" _anyways! Lee's comin today which means gifts!"_

" _wait gifts? this is news to me :/"  
_

" _oh right...i never told you about that. Sorry m8 :("_

" _soooo...what are they?"_

" _im not 100% certain but im pretty sure itll be a Pok_ _émon!"_

Blake froze, re-reading the message to make sure that it wasn't a typo. Leon was bringing...a Pokémon? A REAL Pokémon? His fingers flew across his phone.

" _wait wait wait, ur serious?! Like...for the 2 of us?!"_

" _yep! u seem really excited :D"_

" _well yeah! i've never had a pokémon of my own yknow?_

" _what…ur just gonna leave out ur poor Munchlax?"_

Blake glanced over his shoulder at the said Munchlax in the living room. He was face-first in his bowl of food and, judging from the snoring coming from him, he had fallen asleep in the middle of eating.

" _yeeeaahh he's more MUM'S pokémon. not mine."_

" _well i guess today's a lucky day for the both of us! U get your first pokémon and i get one step closer to entering the Gym Challenge!"_

" _u know u need 2 be endorsed as well to get accepted for that right?"_

" _i do! Once i prove 2 Lee that i can do it, he'll endorse me no problem!"_

Blake couldn't help but shake his head. Hop had gushed about going on the Gym Challenge for so long, you'd think he'd already done it by now. Blake was excited about the thought of going on the Gym Challenge too, but more so for the adventure of seeing everything outside of Postwick and Wedgehurst than the battling. His thoughts were stopped when another message came through:

" _oh btw! did you watch Lee's recent match against Raihan?"_

" _i don't think so...didn't really have to time to see it :("_

" _WHAT?!"_

Blake was pretty sure he could hear Hop's scream from the other side of Postwick before a video link was sent:

" _lucky for you, ur good mate Hop had it recorded just for this moment!"_

" _my hero :)"_

" _yeah yeah ur welcome :P"_

Blake rolled his eyes and cleaned up his bowl before opening the video and getting comfortable on the couch. He didn't see himself as someone who feverishly sought out battles, but even he couldn't deny that watching exhibition matches didn't get his heart racing. With nothing else to do today except wait for Leon to arrive, he tapped the video and began to watch.

* * *

"Come on, Lee! You promised us a present, so out with it! You brought us both Pokémon, didn't you? I know ya must have!"

Blake placed a hand on Hop's shoulder, "Lower the volume, mate. I think even the people in Hammerlocke can hear you from here."

Hop pouted, prompting a loud laugh coming from Leon. Blake's first impression of the champion was good so far. He and Hop met him down at the station but were held back due to the rest of the town hearing about the brother's arrival. He certainly looked the part of "Champion", that's for sure. Complete with a crowned hat and cape, Leon radiated power and professionalism, even now as he spoke to the two of them.

"Right then! The greatest gift from the greatest Champion! Take a good look, you two!"

With a flourish of his cape, three Pokeballs flew from his hand and bounced onto the small arena nearby. They opened and out came a Grookey, a Scorbunny, and a Sobble respectively. In a flash, they took off around the arena, happy to be out in the open after traveling in them for who knows how long.

Both Grookey and Sobble hightailed it to the nearby tree and pond, but Blake's focus stayed glued to the Scorbunny that ran and hopped around the arena, flames flickering from the bottom of its feet. It was hard for him not to echo the beaming smile that sat on the fire bunny's face even as it came to a stop in the middle of the arena and continued to bounce on its feet. It was only from a stray Water Gun slamming into it from the pond that chaos ensued. Scorbunny jumped up and down the field, trying desperately to get the water out of its fur. It wasn't watching where it was going, slamming right into Blake's chest. If not for his hands wrapping around the hyperactive Pokémon, it would have unceremoniously face-planted into the dirt.

"Woah, careful there!" he said, pulling up one of his jacket's sleeves and dabbing at the Scorbunny's fur. "Wouldn't want to get yourself hurt so quickly after getting here," he added with a chuckle.

It rubbed at its eyes and stared up at the boy, eyes wide in wonder before its smile returned.

"Lively one, isn't she?" Leon said as the Scorbunny wrapped around Blake's arm, the water completely forgotten over the feel of his hand on her fur.

"Bun! Bun!"

Blake chuckled again, "And really cuddly too, it seems."

Hop rolled his eyes, but even he couldn't deny how adorable this was, "Alright, alright! Enough of the cuddling! We still gotta choose!"

Blake just deadpanned at Hop, glancing down occasionally at the Scorbunny wrapped around his arm. Hop might've been a bit thickheaded, but this was a new low for him. He decided to humor him though. He detached the fire bunny from his arm and placed her on the ground, much to her disappointment.

"Sorry, I know you really like my arm and all, but Hop over here's getting his panties in a twist."

"Oi!"

Blake rolled his eyes, "But don't worry. This shouldn't take long." He winked and rubbed her head one last time.

"Scorbun!"

Leon watched all this with a knowing smile before turning to the other two Pokémon in the garden, "Alright! Line up, you three!"

Scorbunny joined the others in the center of the arena, but her eyes never left Blake. Leon turned to him, "Although I'm pretty sure I know what your answer is gonna be, which one will you choose?"

Blake's eyes found hers, making her foot start to tap in anticipation. He smiled and turned back to Leon, "Well, I'm just gonna say this now, but I don't think I was the one that did the choosing."

The champion nodded and Blake kneeled down in front of Scorbunny, her foot tapping so fast that the ground beneath her was catching on fire. He smiled at her, "Told ya it wouldn't take long."

Unable to contain herself any longer, she jumped straight at him and into his arms while Blake simply laughed. He situated her onto his shoulder while she kept her grip on his head.

"Man, you're REALLY affectionate, huh?"

"Bunny, scor!"

"I guess I probably should've seen that coming…" Hop mused before quickly shaking his head and making his choice as well. Grookey clambered up his arm happily, but not before giving it a hearty whack with his stick.

"Glad to have you on the team, Grookey!" Hop said with a confident smile, "I'm aiming to be the next Champion, so be ready! You and I'll be doing some serious training!"

"Just make sure sense of direction is on that list," Blake called out, smirking at Leon.

Leon huffed, "Already calling me out on that, huh?"

"Hey, you were the one that got lost on the way here even though it's a straight shot from Wedgehurst."

"...Touché," he sighed before shaking his head, "That's not important though! I brought these three for a good reason. So the two of you can battle and train and grow stronger together...to try to reach me!"

Blake paused. Battle...to reach him? Was he talking about the Gym Challenge? He scratched his neck, "Isn't it...a bit early to think of that?"

Hop, his head already filled with plans of getting that coveted endorsement letter, said otherwise, "Whaddya mean, mate? This is the perfect time to think about that! Didn't you also say you wanted to take the challenge?"

"I mean, yeah...but more for seeing the rest of the region. Being in Postwick and Wedgehurst for so long kind of gets a little boring after a while…"

"And there's no shame in that!" Leon grinned, "But it never hurts to offer the opportunity of getting stronger to someone. That's all I want for the region, after all!"

Blake still hesitated. It's not like battling would be that bad. It was just a lack of confidence in his abilities as a Trainer. The only experience he had with battling was listening to Hop rant and rave about Leon's matches or watching impromptu battles in the middle of town. It was never something he considered seriously.

He sighed, "I'll...think about. By tomorrow, I'll probably have an answer."

Leon nodded, "That'll work for me."

"Alright, enough of all this Trainer nonsense for one night!" Hop and Blake's mom walked up to them, "Dinner's almost ready. Bring along your Pokémon and let's get ready to eat."

Blake smiled, relieved to have something else to think about. He heard a grumble next to him. Glancing over, he saw Scorbunny's mouth watering and heard her stomach crying out for the taste of barbecue. He laughed, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're hungry."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be sure to share some of my plate with you in that case. Careful, though. I eat fast."

She rolled her eyes but looked forward to the meal and getting to know her Trainer more.

* * *

The next couple of hours were filled with chatter, laughter, and delicious barbecue. Blake had to hand it Hop's mom; she cooked a mean barbecue.

As promised, he made sure to share some of his food with Scorbunny, who devoured it in seconds. While Hop's team was increased by one since he already had Wooloo, Blake had never had his own Pokémon to take care of. The very thought that Scorbunny was HIS and no-one else's was a thought that constantly made him smile. Even the fact that it wasn't really him that did the choosing, nor was it a hard choice in the first place once she ever-so-graciously fell into his arms. He'd have to thank Arceus for that later.

The sun slowly drifted past the horizon with the moon taking its place, signaling the end of dinner and the day. Hop and Leon said their farewells to Blake and his mom, with Hop reminding him to think about the Gym Challenge tonight. On the walk home, Scorbunny stayed perched on his shoulder while his mom fawned over her, equally as excited that Blake finally had his very own Pokémon.

"I'm sure you two are going to become close in no time!" she said.

He laughed, "I don't doubt that. I'm just gonna have to get used to surprise hugs every five seconds."

Scorbunny answered that by hugging his head again, "Bunny! Scorbunny!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky you're so cute," he replied, scratching behind her ears. It was a good thing it was dark out so they couldn't see Scorbunny's blush.

Nearing their house, Blake looked out over the plains just past the fence. He smiled and turned to his mom, "Is it alright if I stay out just a little bit longer?"

She nodded, "Just don't stay out too late, young man!"

With a smile and a wave, he waited until she had entered the house and glanced over at Scorbunny, "Hold on tight, there's a place I wanna show ya."

Scorbunny tilted her head, wondering why she would need to do that, before he abruptly took off, leaping over the fence, and running across the fields. The Wooloo that passed by watched him as he raced past with a big grin on his face.

"BUUUUN!" Scorbunny yelled as she desperately held onto his shoulder. After running for a few more minutes, Blake finally slowed down. In front of them was a hill with a single tree at its peak.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Hope that wasn't too bumpy of a ride…"

She shook off her daze and hopped off his shoulder, taking in the view. The lights of Wedgehurst and Postwick not too far away provided a lovely backdrop to the surrounding plains. Even Motostoke and the Wild Area could be seen if you looked hard enough.

"Scor…"

"Nice view, huh?" Blake chuckled, "This is my favorite spot in the region. Nobody else knows about it. Not even Hop." He sat down at the base of the tree, "So I guess you're the only other person...er, Pokémon to know about this place."

She smiled at him, "Scor, bun bun!"

She hopped into his lap and continued looking out across the plains. It was definitely a great view. A peaceful silence started to fall on the two before Blake spoke up again.

"There was actually a reason I brought you here. Well, a couple reasons, actually."

She turned around to face him while he continued, "Firstly: The Gym Challenge. Leon brought it up earlier, but I'm still not entirely sure if I'm up to it. I'm guessing you're sort of familiar with it. Battle at gyms? Earn badges? Fight the Champion at the end?"

She didn't know the specific details, but she heard Leon talk about it enough to get the basics so she nodded.

"To be honest, the Gym Challenge is something that I've wanted to do. It's just the battling part that I'm worried about."

"Bunny?"

He sighed, "Well, it's just not something that really interests me as much as other people. I'm more for exploring, adventuring, seeing new sights, but you have to earn the badges to be allowed to do that." He shook his head, "I've practically grown up in Postwick for my entire life, so I just want to see something different. What do you think?" he asked her, "Would that be something you would want to do?"

She rubbed her chin. The love for battling was something ingrained into every Pokémon and she wasn't an exception, but the thought of just wanting to see new things sounded different from what she had heard from others. Just this view she saw now made the idea interesting to her.

"I don't mind if it's no. We're partners now, so I don't want to leave you out of a choice like this."

She was touched by his sincerity and leaped from his lap. She threw out punches and kicks, the fire lighting up the area around them before she planted her hands on her hips.

"Scorbunny!"

Blake chuckled, "Very impressive. I'm sure the wind is trembling in fear right now."

She rolled her eyes but stayed in her spot, looking at him expectantly.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Bun!"

"Even to the battling?"

"Bun bun!"

Blake smiled, "Alright. I'll try not to let my lack of confidence get in the way if you're up for it."

She lunged at him, giving him another hug. He returned it, quickly getting used to the affection the bunny always wanted to give and set her down in his lap again, "Now that that's taken care of, the other thing: Do you want a name?"

Her head tilted. Wasn't her name already Scorbunny? It'd be a bit hard to keep track of two names.

"I mean like a nickname. Scorbunny is great, but you're my first Pokémon, which makes you special, so I think giving you a nickname would be a good start."

She blushed slightly at the compliment before nodding her head. Blake grinned, "Just be warned. I'm not that great with names so it might take a while."

He wasn't kidding. Thinking up names was never one of his strong suits, but he definitely wanted this one to be good. For one, he didn't want it to be just a basic name. That's boring. He also didn't want something too complex to say. It'd get in the way during the heat of battle. What he was looking for was something that sounded strong, rolled off the tongue easily, and most importantly, was special.

"Hmm…'Blaze'? Nah, that's too on the nose…'Fia'? No, that's kinda the same thing as 'Blaze'..."

Scorbunny couldn't help but smile warmly at the boy. If he was putting this much effort into something as simple as thinking of the right name for her, then she was sure he'd do the same for anything involving her. There wasn't anything for her to worry about. She made the right choice in choosing him.

"Aha!" Blake snapped his fingers, "How does 'Sapphire' sound? Not too simple, but not super complicated, and packs the right amount of 'oomph'! It's special, just like you!"

She blushed again while mulling over the name in her head. _Sapphire._ Yeah, she definitely liked how that sounded.

"Scorbun! Scorbun!"

Blake grinned, "Haha! Glad you like it. I worked very hard on it after all!"

Sapphire just giggled as he rubbed her head. She could definitely get used to these head rubs. They were gonna be together for a while during the Gym Challenge and probably even more after that. She was sure she could convince him to give her more.

He pulled his hand away, making her moan in disappointment and even going as far as reaching out for it. He scoffed, "Oh, don't be a drama queen. It's getting late and I don't want Mum to freak out. You'll have your chance to get more cuddles by then."

She smirked. Before he had the chance to stand up, she nuzzled into his neck before hugging his head once again, partly to make sure she didn't fall when he sprinted off again and because she just wanted to.

"Y'know, hugging isn't gonna do much to your opponent once we start battling," Blake teased as he made his way down the hill.

Sapphire dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "Scor, scor…"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." He reached up and scratched behind her ears, earning a hum of delight from her.

He smiled, "Glad to have ya by my side, Sapphire."


End file.
